Un millón de cicatrices
by paolitapottercullen
Summary: Una paciente pediátrica, una discusión, una amistad y una carrera que corre peligro. ¿Podran Cristina y Meredith superarlo? ¿Podran Callie y Arizona salvar su matrimonio?
1. Chapter 1

Esta demás decir que Anatomía de Gray no me pertenece, pertenece enterita a la mente retorcida y sádica de Shonda Rhimes.

Cuidado: Spoilers del capítulo final de la novena temporada.

Este fic responde al promp sobrevivientes de la Tabla: Universal, de la comunidad de LJ 30vicios.

Ahora sí, después de tanto palabreo pasemos a la historia.

* * *

La vida de los cirujanos suele ser muy parecida a la vida dentro de una manada. Los miembros del grupo se cuidan los unos a los otros, se muestran el camino a seguir y hasta algunas veces, encuentran algo que los pueda entretener.

Sin embargo junto con la protección también llega la competición. Los miembros dominantes, luchan unos contra otros para obtener el poder sobre los más débiles. Ser parte de una manada implica luchar, pelear por lo que uno cree, batallar para obtener una identidad propia. Y junto a la disputa llegan también las heridas, porque en medio de una lucha, ni vencedor ni vencido salen ilesos.

* * *

Quizá se trataba tan sólo de un mal día, o mejor dicho, una mala semana. Aquella línea plana, que siempre iba unida a un pitido agudo que a veces parecía romper los tímpanos, se presentó en los monitores cardio respiratorios del ala de pediatría, más de una vez en el transcurso de aquellos siete agotadores días. Aquella línea que todos los cirujanos odiaban, aquel pitido que siempre era sinónimo de muerte.

Una última cirugía y el día habría terminado, y quizá, junto a aquel día también se fuera aquella mala racha, aquella racha que había cobrado la vida de ocho pequeños niños.

Los pasillos de la UCI de pediatría se encontraban inusualmente silenciosos; las habitaciones blancas y estériles intentaban, sin conseguirlo, dar un toque de ánimo con algunos decorados infantiles. Los padres, miraban a sus pequeños entre asustados y esperanzados, cualquier cambio en los monitores, podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Las sabanas blancas de la habitación ciento seis, contrastaban con la tez oscura de la niña tendida en ella; los ojitos curiosos de un tono muy parecido al chocolate negro, observaban uno a uno a los médicos hacinados en su habitación; mientras su madre trataba de infundirle confianza con una sonrisa tímida, mientras apretaba, un poco más fuerte la pequeña manita oscura entre las suyas, blancas como la nieve.

La voz profesional y monocorde de Heather al hacer la presentación del caso, rompió el sonido cargante del pitido del monitor.

—Emily Roeder, cuatro años. Sufre una miocardiopatía restrictiva, causada por hemocromatosis; se le han realizado flebotomías, las cuales no han ayudado significativamente y actualmente se le está administrando deferoxamina. El último electrocardiograma mostró congestión en el miocardio.

Con cada palabra pronunciada, la expresión de preocupación de la madre parecía acrecentarse, sin embargo, la pequeña había decidido que mucho más interesante que todas aquellas palabras técnicas era el rostro de Cristina.

— ¡Pero si eres igualita a Mulan! —dijo la niña, llena de inocencia e ilusión. Señalándola con un dedito regordete a pesar de su enfermedad.

—Perdón, ¿a quién?

— A Mulan, la chica que con ayuda de Mushu y sus amigos, salvó a China. ¿Acaso no conoces a las princesas y sus amigas? —aclaró, llena de seriedad.

—Oh, a ella. —Cristina asintió, fingiendo entender mientras le regalaba a la niña una de sus sonrisas fingidas. —No se preocupe Sra. Roeder Emily está en buenas manos, por ahora se encuentra estable, no creemos que su condición empeore, pero la mantendremos en observación mientras la preparamos para la cirugía. —Continuó en tono profesional Cristina, antes de cerrar la historia clínica de la pequeña paciente y salir de la habitación, dispuesta a obtener una dosis de cafeína, seguida de los internos que escondían divertidos sus sonrisas.

El único que lugar que parecía lejano a lo que sucedía dentro del hospital, era la cafetería. Las mesas siempre ocupadas con internos, residentes o familiares de pacientes que intentaban, cada uno a su modo, aislarse de la fría y aséptica realidad del hospital.

Aquel lugar con sus colores disimuladamente alegres y sus diversos aromas, siempre había sido un lugar cargado de charlas; algunas veces intrascendentes otras veces cargadas de importancia. Un lugar donde las sonrisas tentativas, los coqueteos silenciosos y las disputas abiertas, marcaban la diferencia entre tensión y relajación.

— ¿En serio? , Mulan.

Las sonrisas y la conversación sostenida por las doctoras captaron la atención de Karev, quien se acercó decidido a la mesa de sus compañeras.

—Así que nuestra misántropa y competitiva Cristina Yang fue comparada con un personaje de Disney por una paciente. ¿Alguien más nota la ironía? — preguntó Karev con su tono mordaz característico, al mismo tiempo que mordía una manzana.

—Ves, es justo por eso que no me gustan los niños. —Respondió Cristina, mientras apuntaba alternativamente con el tenedor a los pechos de Alex y Meredith. —Convierten a los adultos en tontos con sus comentarios sin sentido y hacen que un simple balbuceo suene espectacular a oídos de los padres.

—Oh vamos Cristina, tampoco fue tan malo. —Intervino Meredith —Te encontró parecido con una chica guerrera que salvó a su país. Pudo haber sido peor, te imaginas siendo comparada a Blancanieves. —Continuó Meredith, sonriendo abiertamente.

—O cenicienta —Acotó Alex Karev, alzándose de hombros fingiendo inocencia.

—Además no creo que los balbuceos de Bailey sean espectaculares, Derek y yo sólo los consideramos inusualmente tiernos. — Terminó diciendo Meredith, con una mirada cargada de ternura, antes de atacar su ensalada.

— ¿Tan tiernos como los balbuceos que se oirán en aquella mesa? —Preguntó Alex, cambiando de posición su silla, para obtener una mejor vista del altercado que amenazaba con ocurrir a sólo unas mesas de distancia.

* * *

Las heridas son pruebas de batallas consumadas. No importa si quien las ostenta ha ganado o perdido, lo que importa es que ha luchado. Las cicatrices demuestran experiencia y aprendizaje, un animal que ha sido herido, difícilmente, vuelve a colocarse en una situación de peligro similar a menos que este seguro de salir ileso.

Cuando un paciente llega a nosotros, sin duda terminará mostrando alguna cicatriz; algunas serán casi imperceptibles, otras se apreciaran a simple vista. Pero cada línea en la piel, cada huella dejada por las suturas, demuestran la lucha del paciente por sobrevivir.

Una pérdida, una caída, un error cometido durante nuestra existencia, también suelen dejar marcas y está en nosotros, mostrar con orgullo aquellas señales de lucha y aprender de ellas o volver a caer y fracasar de nuevo.

* * *

La mesa ubicada en la esquina más lejana de la cafetería del hospital era la única casi vacía, una fuente con algunas frutas y una botella de agua, descansaban olvidadas, mientras su dueña parecía perder el apetito con cada minuto que pasaba a medida que unos pasos conocidos se acercaban a ella.

—Ahora no Callie, he perdido a demasiados pacientes esta semana. —Pronunció con voz cansada Arizona, al levantar la vista y ver a su esposa de pie junto a ella.

Otro altercado con su mujer era lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Un mes de huir de ella, treinta días intentando calmar las cosas y evitar entrar en conflicto, estaban dejando mella en la cirujana pediátrica.

— ¿Y cuándo crees tú que será el momento adecuado? ¿Cuándo los niños, milagrosamente, dejen de enfermar y morir? ¿O simplemente, cuando te empiece a importar lo que está sucediendo con nosotras? —le preguntó Callie, con los ojos enrojecidos a causa de las lagrimas que se agolpaban en ellos.

— ¡Eso es lo que crees!, que no me importa nuestro matrimonio. ¡Crees que estoy bien con todo lo que ha pasado!... ¡Dios!, en un año he perdido más cosas de las que creí perder en toda mi vida. ¡Y si! Cometí un error, ¡me acosté con ella! Y sé que en estos momentos te estoy perdiendo. ¡Perdí una parte de mí, Callie! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Una parte de mí! —dijo, antes de ponerse de pie balanceando peligrosamente la mesa y olvidándose por unos segundos de las miradas, algunas curiosas y otras asombradas de sus colegas.

—Claro, ya no podrás andar con patines por el hospital, gritando ¡yupi! —Gritó la traumatóloga, levantando los brazos y fingiendo una enorme sonrisa. —Y a partir de ahora será mucho más incomodo usar tacones, ¿verdad? —culminó, con tono hiriente.

Arizona ni siquiera respondió, la mirada de decepción en los ojos de su esposa, fue suficiente para entender que no comprendería, una vez más, su perdida. Era cierto Callie, había perdido a su mejor amigo y padre su hija, pero ella había perdido mucho más que una simple extremidad en aquel maldito accidente.

—Mierda, Emily Roeder acaba de colapsar. — Terminó diciendo la pediatra, antes de salir a toda prisa rumbo a la UCI de pediatría.


	2. Chapter 2

La habitación ciento seis se encontraba en un estado de caos controlado. Cristina había logrado por fin entubar a la pequeña, mientras Meredith luchaba por separar a la madre de la niña que se revolvía en medio de un desconcierto de sondas, tubos y agujas.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó con voz agitada Arizona, apenas ingresó a la habitación y echaba una mirada a su alrededor, evaluando la situación.

—Un taponamiento, su presión cayó, presentaba sonidos cardiacos sordos. —Se limitó a informar Cristina. Mientras la madre respondía entre balbuceos desesperados, la pregunta de la pediatra. — Ella… Ella estaba bien. Estaba respirando y de pronto… de pronto…

Meredith tragó saliva con fuerza, había algo en aquella familia que le recordaba a la suya. Quizá fueran los enormes ojos de Emily tan oscuros y tan parecidos a los de Zola o tal vez el estado de impotencia y desesperación reflejadas en la mirada azul de la madre.

Por unos segundos reconoció aquella mirada en sus propios ojos, hacia algún tiempo, ella también estuvo a punto de perder a su pequeña. Por unos segundos, aquellos interminables días se colaron en su mente.

— ¿Mer?

La voz de Cristina la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Emily, mírame estarás bien… ¡Bien, vamos quédate conmigo! —La voz segura de Meredith, llamó la atención de la pequeña, lo suficiente, para que la niña fijara en ella sus enormes y aterrorizados ojitos negros.

— ¡Yang, mantén el ultrasonido justo encima de la efusión! Emily, mírame de acuerdo, sentirás un pinchazo en tu pecho, te dolerá un poco, así que deberás ser muy valiente para no asustar a tu mami ¿de acuerdo? —La niña aterrada, se limitó a asentir en respuesta, intentando aguantar los sollozos.

Una sola mirada por parte de la cirujana pediátrica bastó, para que Meredith entendiera el mensaje. Con una de sus manos tomó la pequeña mano de la niña y la apretó como hubiese hecho con la de su pequeña Zola, mientras con la otra acariciaba los oscuros rizos y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Antes que una enorme aguja se introdujera en el pecho de la pequeña paciente.

Pudo sentir el dolor de la pequeña en su propio cuerpo, cuando la manita se aferró con más fuerza a la de ella, limpio las lagrimas de la niña lo mejor que pudo y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de susurrarle que ya todo había pasado.

Unos segundos más tarde, el peligro había pasado y la niña volvía a respirar con normalidad.

* * *

Los cachorros se sienten seguros dentro de la manada. Tienen más oportunidades de sobrevivir frente a los depredadores, tienen más oportunidades de hallar alimento e incluso de controlar mejor su temperatura corporal. Un cachorro que se aleja de su manada está condenado a muerte.

Como médicos, debemos aprender a ser fríos, a mantener bajo control las emociones, pero hay ocasiones en que la frialdad se vuelve tan solo una teoría y las emociones saltan a flor de piel.

* * *

La guardería del hospital no era el lugar más adecuado cuando alguien deseaba estar a solas. Aquellas paredes coloridas, llenas de gritos y canciones desafinadas pondrían los nervios de punta al más curtido de los cirujanos. Sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones era el único lugar que la Dra. Gray podría considerar un remanso de paz.

La mecedora moviéndose a un ritmo constante, la succión del pequeño en su pecho, las manitas pegajosas de Zola, eran como una canción de cuna cálida y reconfortante, como esa nana que su madre nunca le cantó.

La manita oscura de Zola, aferrándose a su pantalón azul celeste mientras le sonreía orgullosa y le mostraba su última "obra de arte" dedicada a su hermano, la sonrisa abierta de la niña cada vez que ella le daba su aprobación, los pequeños suspiros del bebe cuando lo cambiaba de posición en su regazo. Aquellos gestos tan simples de sus hijos, eran los que la llenaban de paz, los que le infundían valor en un día difícil.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Mer? —Preguntó Cristina, al ver a su amiga salir de la guardería.

—No… si, es que esa niña me recuerda un poco a Zola. —Respondió Meredith, colocándose el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello, mientras intentaba huir del tema caminando a paso ligero, algunas cosas eran mejor dejarlas estar.

—Los niños tienden a trastornar a la gente, esos pequeños seres humanos te llenan de hormonas y te hacen dejar cosas a medias. —Recriminó en un susurró Cristina, a nadie en especial. Sin embargo su comentario no había pasado desapercibido a oídos de su amiga.

— ¿Te refieres al treinta por ciento menos de cirugías que yo no hago y que tú sí? —Respondió con voz reprobadora.

—Creo que si Derek no estuviera a tu lado, serias menos madre y más cirujana… no sé más parecida a ella. — Se atrevió a reconocer Cristina, con sinceridad.

— ¡Crees que sería como ella, que sería como mi madre!

Por unos segundos Cristina no supo que responder. Sabía que sus palabras, de alguna manera, habían herido a su amiga sin desearlo, pero no era natural en ella callar lo que pensaba. Y para ella un hijo, una familia eran algo capaz de detener una carrera, algo que la arrastraría rumbo al fracaso como cirujana.

—No, no, no… no es eso lo que trato de decir Mer, escucha… Derek, tú es distinto…

— ¿En serio? Crees que si Derek fuera un pelele como mi padre, sería igual que ella ¿verdad?

—Sólo digo que hoy te involucraste personalmente en el caso y eso no hubiera sucedido si esa niña y su madre no se parecieran tanto a Zola y a ti. —Intentó explicar con desesperación Cristina, mientras veía enrojecer los ojos de su amiga.

Cristina podía intuir que una tormenta se acercaba y lo que menos necesitaba después de una semana agotadora era una discusión con su mejor amiga. Sin embargo la mirada desaprobadora de Meredith, le dijo que ya era tarde, lo mejor sería dejar que la tormenta pasara e intentar explicarse después o mejor todavía, dejar el tema olvidado, aunque dudaba que su amiga lo dejara pasar.

— ¿Y que si lo hice? Yo nunca te juzgue, cristina. ¡Siempre fui "tu persona"! —Terminó por decir Meredith, antes de desaparecer dentro del elevador.

La última ronda del día tendía a ser la más importante y la más agotadora. Dejar a los internos preparados para las horas que tendrían que lidiar sin los adjuntos, indicarles a los residentes que no intentaran nada lo suficiente estúpidos para hacerse los héroes y con ello matar a los pacientes.

Cristina miró su reloj por última vez aquel día, su turno había terminado. Se colocó el bolso al hombro y salió del hospital sola, sin mirar atrás. Así estaban las cosas y así debían ser, su amor y su vida eran las cirugías, las relaciones de pareja eran algo que ocupaban un segundo plano en su vida, un hijo algo impensable.

* * *

Muchas veces el que será líder de una manada vaga solo por el mundo. Unas veces por que fue vencido por un rival más fuerte y se ve condenado a vagar solitario e inseguro hasta encontrar un nuevo rival. Muestra sus cicatrices con orgullo y sigue vagando rumbo al sol. Otros no muestran cicatrices, aún no han encontrado un rival digno de ellos, aún no han encontrado una manada a donde pertenecer.

* * *

Los sonidos lejanos de una sirena la tentaban abrir los ojos, sin embargo su cuerpo se resistía a hacer cualquier movimiento. No recordaba nada, mejor dicho casi nada: Ruido de metal al chocar con algo, gritos angustiados, dolor y más gritos que parecían provenir de todos lados.

Intentó forzar a su mente a recordar, nada simplemente nada.

Maldijo en silencio o quizá tan solo lo creyó así. Su brazo derecho debería estar bien, seguramente no tendría más que un par de hematomas, pensó, al sentir un ligero dolor cuando intento moverlo. Su mente la llevó a un quirófano liderado por Callie, antes de sentir un dolor agudo y punzante en el pecho.

Volvió a maldecir, mientras intentaba poco a poco mover cada uno de sus músculos, un grito murió en su garganta, no podía ser… Otra vez no, volvió a intentar mover su brazo izquierdo, pero simplemente no ocurrió nada, ni tan siquiera dolor. Intento gritar, pedir auxilio pero una vez más los gritos murieron antes de poder salir a la superficie, pensó en la doctora de cabello negro antes de sucumbir víctima del dolor.

* * *

Gracias a quien me corrigió el nombre del bebe de Meredith, ya está arreglado… Fue un lapsus brutus ;)

Pasado mañana colgaré la tercera y última parte del fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Y por fin tenemos el último cápitulo, quedó un poco más largo de lo esperado... pero no pude determe.

* * *

La sala de cirugía número tres se encontraba rebosante de gente al igual que la galería de observación, las enfermeras se abrían paso en medio de un mar de manos y brazos inclinados hacia el pecho de la pequeña, cuyas largas y negras pestañas hacían sombra en unas mejillas del color del chocolate.

Para alguien que no entendiera el trabajo de enfermeras y cirujanos, encontraría toda aquella agitación, como una danza macabra y terrorífica, sin embargo, para aquellos ojos adiestrados en salvar vidas, todo aquel movimiento era una especie de Ballet con una coreografía impecable.

Meredith observó una vez más los guantes ensangrentados de Arizona, mientras esta se disponía a dar las últimas puntadas en el pecho de Emily. Contra todo pronóstico, la niña había sobrevivido a una operación de emergencia.

Suspiró aliviada cuando por fin Arizona culminó con su trabajo, si algo había aprendido en los años que llevaba prácticamente, viviendo dentro de las paredes de aquel hospital, era nunca dar nada por sentado. Una sensación de consuelo desmedido inundó su pecho, mientras su mente se perdía, confusa, en la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, de que algo no encajaba en aquel escenario.

El timbre de un localizador al sonar y la voz pausada de una enfermara le confirmaron sus sospechas.

—Dra. Grey, se trata de la Dra. Yang. Ha sufrido un accidente y la están trasladando a cirugía en estos momentos.

El estomagó de Meredith dio un vuelco, podía sentir el sabor de la bilis agolpándose en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que sus sienes latían con fuerza y un sudor frio recorría su espalda. Sangre, cuerpos destrozados, semblantes irreconocibles. Las imágenes de rostros desconocidos bañados en sangre aparecían en su mente y se mezclaban con los de Mark, George y Lexie. Demasiadas perdidas, demasiado dolor.

Recorrió como una autómata los pocos metros que la separaban de la salida del quirófano, antes de empezar a correr a toda prisa, ataviada aún con la ropa manchada con la sangre de la paciente.

El sonido de una voz lejana, la sensación de una mano al rozar su hombro la hicieron detenerse.

— ¡Hey! Meredith, ella está estable. Ahora mismo la están operando… Shepherd está con ella.

Trató de enfocar su mirada en los ojos de Alex, escuchó con atención sus palabras perdiéndose en el dejo conocido y seguro de su voz.

—Vamos, deberías cambiarte de ropa primero, luego iremos a ver cómo va la cirugía.

* * *

Los bramidos y sonidos reconocibles dentro de la manada brindan seguridad a los miembros, un cambio en el tono de un chillido suele significar peligro. Los pequeños pueden identificar los sonidos específicos de sus progenitores entre cientos de sonidos similares. Un rugido, un balido o un simple siseo pueden ser la diferencia entre la angustia o la calma.

Como cirujanos aprendemos a aceptar y respetar la muerte, sabemos cuando un paciente ya no es capaz de luchar por su vida. Aún así nos esforzamos por ganar la batalla. Pero muchas veces olvidamos que un cirujano es ante todo un ser humano, con los temores y las inseguridades que eso conlleva. Con el terror a perder a un ser querido.

* * *

La galería de observación se hallaba abarrotada. Internos, residentes y adjuntos fijaban la vista en las manos de los cirujanos, que afanosas, trataban de reparar los daños en el cuerpo de la doctora.

—La hemorragia interna ha sido controlada, la pared mesogastrica ha sido reparada. —La voz de Jo, al narrar lo que sucedía en la mesa de operaciones se apagó, al ver entrar a su novio acompañado de Meredith, quizá por respeto o por temor un par de internos cedieron, en silencio, sus asientos a los recién llegados.

A través del cristal Meredith buscó la mirada de su marido. Tras la mascarilla, este fijó los ojos en ella y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, le brindó la seguridad que tanto ansiaba antes de seguir con su labor. Todo saldría bien.

— ¿Cómo lo está haciendo? — La voz preocupada de Arizona, permitió a los internos seguir brindando información pertinente al caso.

—Los daños internos han sido controlados, ahora todo está en manos de la Dra. Torres y el Dr. Shepherd. Intentaran salvar el radio y el cubito, así como toda la masa muscular que les sea posible, al mismo tiempo que restaurarán el daño en los nervios… Tardaren un poco en ver cuanta movilidad haya perdido en el brazo izquierdo.

El tiempo parecía irrelevante frente a aquella muralla trasparente, el movimiento de las manos de los cirujanos era seguido de cerca por Meredith, mientras intentaba en su mente adivinar el próximo paso a seguir.

Poco a poco la galería de observación se fue quedando vacía. Debajo, el quirófano sólo esbozaba los restos de sangre y material quirúrgico a la espera de ser limpiado y esterilizado, la operación había concluido, una vida se había salvado.

La habitación treinta y ocho del hospital se encontraba casi en penumbras, el rostro pálido y mustio de Cristina sorprendió a Meredith. Los ojos cerrados; los labios dibujando una fina línea que nada tenían que ver con el desagrado típico expresado por su amiga; el brazo izquierdo descansando inmóvil y vendado sobre la manta. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, y los efectos de la anestesia todavía no habían cedido.

Meredith se sentó en la silla ubicada a un lado de la cama, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y la cabeza le dolía producto del stress, sin embargo el entumecimiento de su mente parecía remitir poco a poco. El sonido de unos pasos fuertes seguidos de unos más livianos, la obligaron a levantar la vista.

—Yo acostaré a los niños esta noche. —Le dijo Derek, sin ocultar su preocupación antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente. Si algo había aprendido en los años que llevaba con su esposa, era que nada la podría alejar del costado de aquella cama.

—Gracias. —Se limitó a responder, antes de despedirse de su familia con una sonrisa triste. Unos segundos después posó los ojos soñolientos en el rostro de su amiga —Soy tu persona, siempre seré tu persona Cristina. —Susurró Meredith, antes de caer rendida por el sueño, apoyando su mejilla en la mano sana de su amiga.

* * *

Cada manada posee un territorio determinado, en el pueden cazar, pasear, jugar. Sin embargo cuando un miembro de adentra en terreno desconocido, los problemas empiezan. El territorio es protegido con la vida misma.

Como cirujanos aprendemos a conocer nuestro territorio, un neurólogo pocas veces se adentrará en una cirugía a corazón abierto, un cardiólogo pocas veces intentará reconstruir un rostro. Cada uno se mueve dentro de su círculo de seguridad, dentro del territorio que le ha sido concedido.

Como seres humanos sucede algo parecido. Una casa, cuatro paredes, un espacio determinado suele ser nuestro lugar de confort, nos aferramos a él cuando necesitamos paz. Nos encerramos dentro de esas cuatro paredes para buscar seguridad.

* * *

Sofía dormía en su habitación, ajena a la tensión que ocurría en el dormitorio de sus madres, a su corta edad ya había perdido a uno de sus progenitores, no se merecía perder a otro. Arizona sintió la presencia de su esposa aún antes de verla. Podía sentir su mirada acusadora, sus silencios recriminatorios.

—Te vi estar de pie durante horas, luchando junto a Shepherd por salvar cada hueso, cada nervio y músculo del brazo de Cristina. No te vi dudar ni una sola vez, no sentí que pensaras ni una sola vez en amputárselo. — Le reprochó con voz cansada. Estaba harta de huir, de intentar justificarse, de sentirse sola y culpable. El momento de la confrontación final había llegado.

— ¿Y crees que no hice lo mismo por ti? ¡¿Crees que no luche con uñas y dientes para evitar que te amputaran la pierna?! — Respondió Callie, —pero tuve que elegir, y entre tu vida y tu pierna, la decisión para mí fue más que obvia.

— ¡No es como si me hubiesen practicado una histerectomía! ¡Maldita sea! Perdí una pierna y con ella se fue mucho más que mi capacidad para movilizarme, me amputaron parte de mi autonomía como ser humano y junto a aquella pierna mutilaron un pedazo enorme de quien yo soy. —Dijo, intentando calmarse con cada palabra, antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama matrimonial, dispuesta a sacarse la prótesis que desde hacía algún tiempo, siempre llevaba.

Callie intentó observar aquel objeto desde otra perspectiva, para cualquier traumatólogo aquella prótesis seria perfecta, el color de látex adecuado, de textura suave y medidas perfectas. Pero para una mujer cualquiera, aquello era una mezcla bizarra de metal y plástico, un objeto ajeno a su cuerpo.

—Sabes lo que es sentirse una inútil, por tan sólo querer ir al baño a medianoche y no poder alcanzar la silla de ruedas. O mirarte en el espejo y ver que estás mutilada, que ya no eres la mujer que podría hacer que alguien gire en la calle para darte una segunda mirada. —Continuó Arizona, con la voz queda. —No tienes ni idea… de lo que es sentir un dolor insoportable en un miembro de tu cuerpo, del cual eres consciente que ya no existe.

La traumatóloga posó su mirada en el muñón que exhibía su mujer, las heridas habían cicatrizado a la perfección pero aun así, dos líneas más claras que el tono natural de su piel se mostraban formando una especie de cruz. Por unos segundos logró comprenderla. Se limitó a guardar silencio, estaba decidida a escuchar a su mujer sin hacerle más reproches, sin embargo las palabras que salieron de labios de su esposa terminaron con su paciencia.

— ¡Y si me acosté con ella! Pero no fue algo premeditado. Y si, me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero aunque no lo creas, esto no se trata de ti.

—Me estás diciendo, que mi mujer se acostó con otra persona y que no se trata de mí, ¡¿que no se trata de lo que pasa en nuestro matrimonio?! —Dijo, con un tono más furioso que el que pretendía. La calma que había logrado reunir la traumatóloga había desaparecido por completo, observó por última vez a su esposa antes de intentar salir de la habitación, sin embargo las palabras de Arizona la detuvieron.

— ¡No todo gira en torno a ti, Callie! ¡Me acosté con ella, por mí! Porque por una vez desde aquel maldito accidente me sentí libre y me encontré siendo una mujer deseada, apetecida por alguien más que por su esposa. Por una noche sentí que volvía a ser una persona sexual, por una noche deje que mi vanidad y mi amor propio hablaran por mí, deje que mi egoísmo llevará la delantera.

Otra perspectiva, otro punto de vista. Callie sintió como si una espada se clavara en su pecho con cada palabra pronunciada, sin embargo agradecía el hecho de que fuera sincera. De que le brindara la oportunidad de ver aquello desde otra perspectiva, desde otro punto de vista. Y una vez más se vio obligada a convertirse un poco más en mujer y dejar de lado su lado de cirujana.

— ¡Y si, lo siento Callie! Siento que hubieras perdido tanto en aquel maldito accidente. Siento que Mark ya no este. Y sé que me olvide de ti y lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Y ahora tendrás que volver a elegir. O seguimos con esto e intentamos arreglar lo mejor que se pueda este matrimonio, con los trozos que quedan o simplemente lo cortamos de raíz y hacemos como que nunca existió.

Callie se giró lentamente para enfrentar cara a cara a su mujer, era cierto… Todo lo ocurrido dolía, dolía como el infierno, pero sabía que el dolor a la larga tendía a disminuir y muchas veces lograba desaparecer.

Tomó a su esposa por los brazos y la tendió suavemente en la cama, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella. La miró a los ojos y encontró en aquella mirada clara todo el amor y el arrepentimiento que podría necesitar durante una vida.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró, antes de empezar a desabotonarle la blusa. Sabía que sería difícil y doloroso, pero mucho más doloroso seria no intentar arreglar lo que ambas habían roto.

* * *

Y de pronto las decisiones se vuelven a tornar obvias porque lo queramos o no formamos parte de una manada. Nos protegemos, nos cuidamos y a veces aunque nos hagamos daño, preferimos estar unidos e intentar sobrevivir juntos, a tener que arrastrar nuestra propia culpa y dolor a tener que seguir viviendo como parias en solitario.

* * *

—La habitación de Zola te espera. —Dijo Meredith, mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas rumbo a la salida del hospital

— ¿En serio? Y podre dormir abrazada a ese ridículo elefante rosa y taparme con el cobertor de las princesas— Preguntó Cristina con tono sarcástico, antes de esbozar una acida sonrisa.

—Y quizá, seas merecedora se usar la corona a la hora del té —Respondió sonriente Meredith.

Porque al final del día, la manada siempre se reúne en busca de protección y calor. Los cirujanos nos reunimos para celebrar la vida o cuestionar la muerte y los seres humanos nos apretujamos unos a otros para encontrar consuelo en medio de un mundo donde no se puede dar nada por sentado.


End file.
